


Will You Wait For Me?

by FluffyKnight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone else doesn't, Other, Sans has an incredibly long lifespan, unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyKnight/pseuds/FluffyKnight
Summary: Sans has a bad day, with no friends or family for support.





	Will You Wait For Me?

The soft rustling wind is traveling through the quaint town. Precious yellow sunlight is pouring through the window of a particularly cheerful appearing home. A home that is unexplainably covered in decorative lights that resemble the lighting that one would put up for Christmas. Though its roof is even a better stirrer of questions. All year-long, the roof of the cozy home is covered in snow, no matter the temperature or weather. 

The inhabitant of this strange little piece of land is just as mystifying as the workings of his own home. 

The mentioned person is currently snoozing comfortably on top of his mattress, breathing a steady rhythm while he peacefully slumbered away. Actually, breathing wasn't even necessary for this person, as he is a skeleton. When people question for his reason for breathing, the skeleton simply shrugs and just answers that he enjoys the sound and feeling breathing makes.

His tranquil sleep was now being interrupted by a gradually increasing shower of light, coming through his window. He tosses and turns, but eventually succumbs to natures waking up signal and sits up. 

He rubs at his eye sockets and proceeded to satisfyingly pop his joints in a slow manner. Today marked the start of the weekend. The small skeleton gave a content sigh at the thought of this, already thinking of how to go about pranking the children playing around the neighborhood. 

He sat up from his mattress and lazily walked over to his custom-made wardrobe to fetch his usual blue hoodie and gym shorts. Before heading out of his room, he felt his cervical vertebrae for a familiar touch.

A cool, smooth-edged material met his touch. Relief sprung through him briefly. 

Good. The pendant that was ever so important to him would live another day, hanging around him. 

He stepped out of his bedroom and walked down the stairs, eyeing the assortment of pictures that adorned the wall.

Just like every time he observed them, he smiled fondly. Though, every time he looked at these cherished memories, it invoked a bittersweet feeling within him. 

He walked down the stairs, entering the kitchen in order to cook something for him to eat. He walked over the fridge, regarding the pictures decorating the front of the fridge. These pictures were of no doubt of being only created by the works of a child. 

A certain child that has blossomed into a wonderful person a very long time ago.  

He opened the fridge and contemplated his choices in their freezing home. He decided to pull out the Tupperware of spaghetti and microwaving it. 

While the food was heating up, he gazed up at the certificate his brother had earned a very great deal back ago. 

He searched in his mind for the memory of the day his brother came home, bursting through the door with a valiant shout of happiness, holding up his new, hard-earned certificate. 

He could remember only bits and pieces of that scene, only the fuzzy image of his tall sibling, proudly holding up his prize. His scarf, somehow managing to flutter around dramatically. 

He frowned, his memories were getting fuzzier and fuzzier by the decades. 

The beep of the microwave snapped him out of his state and he quickly hurried to retrieve his food. He was no master craftsman of food by any means, but he could cook up a decent pasta dish, courtesy to his brother's archaic cooking book. 

He ate his meal in silence, already have gotten used to the quietness of his house.

Once upon a time, this very house was known for its two monsters residing in it. One incredibly energetic, and the other not so.  

In a different time, this house was a holder of many fond and happy memories. Memories that the skeleton tries to keep holding on to them as long as possible.

Nowadays, it's a very quiet and empty place. The holder of only a few memories worth hanging on to.

As the skeleton starts to sort through and pick out the steadily decreasing memories of his friends, his soul starts to clench painfully. 

Eventually, all the memories of all of them will fade. 

He couldn't help it, a few tears started to leak out of his eye sockets. There is a deep, long-lived hurt that lives in his soul. 

 

He longed to see his friends and brother.

More tears started leaking out.

He misses them terribly.

Silent sobbing is starting.

There is never a day where he doesn't want to see the people that mean so much to him.

Gloves grip the sides of his skull.

He will always regret not telling them enough how much they meant to him. 

The skeleton stumbles into the living room. 

He wishes he could just talk with them.

 

The pendant around his neck was gripped like a lifeline. The handcrafted pendant that was made for him with love and care. 

The skeleton managed to land in front of a picture frame. 

He recognized it as the group photo taken many, many years back. He gently picked up the photo frame. 

He was in it. 

With people that will never come back. 

People who he had spent the most time with, creating a sense of happiness that the skeleton never felt before previously. 

People who he had outlived long ago. 

People who held a place in his soul.

 

Will they all wait for him?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
